The Pretender
by ZoTRM
Summary: The Animorphs have found out Ax isn't the only free Andalite on Earth. But is she really who she says she is? (My first fic)
1. The Discovery and Chapman

The Andalite  
  
Jake 3:37 P.M.  
  
My name is Jake.  
  
I can't tell you my name, or where I live. Heck, I can't even tell you what state I'm in. That's because you might be one of them.  
  
A controller.  
  
I have survived countless battles, saved my friend's lives, and I'm stopping an alien invasion. So what was I doing in detention?  
  
"This has to be the most boring thing on the planet." I muttered to myself.  
  
Christi, the new girl, a few desks away nodded.  
  
Christi was different. She blushed when Marco flirted, and had a stuttering problem. And she was also in DT with me for the same dumb reason.  
  
Mrs. Glesmann. The reading teacher.  
  
Mrs. Glesmann has a serious problem with D's. I mean come on! What is wrong with a D? It's not like it's an F. . . sheesh.  
  
I stared at the question. 13. In you own words describe and evaluate the relationship between Carla and Judy, and then their connection with Harry.  
  
We were supposed to answer this? I doubt even Glesmann could answer this crap.  
  
Christi must have been on the same question. Her teeth were gritted and her knuckles were white from squeezing the pencil in a death grip.  
  
I can't believe I have to deal with this human nonsense! A thought speech cry rang out.  
  
I raised my head, and my jaw dropped. The only other person in the room I could see was . . . Christi? The only way she could communicate in thought speech would be if she were an -  
  
"Andalite?" I managed to gasp.  
  
Christi suddenly whipped her head around and looked at me.  
  
"Did I . . . " She started, then she glared at me and hissed, "Yeerk filth".  
  
And before I could respond she had dashed out of the classroom and into the hallway.  
  
I was up in a heart beat, the chair clattering to the floor. But I didn't care. There was something a tiny bit more important going on.  
  
I was out the door! It stayed wide open, but who cares? I could see Christi she was running toward the main doors. I sprinted after her, turned the corner, and a scene of horror came to my eyes.  
  
She had ran past Mr. Chapman, my favorite assistant principal. He had been holding a large cup of coffee. Emphasis on the had been. Now he had a newly recolored brown shirt and ceramic pieces arranged in an interesting pattern on the floor.  
  
He also had a look of confusion on his face because the only thing Christi had done was run a LOT faster and say a hurried 'sorry'. I would have felt sorry for him if he had not been a controller.  
  
Chapman glared at me as I rushed past. Like he thought I would have helped him. As if.  
  
I looked ahead, Christi had barreled through the front door, and I ran through it too, looking around for her.  
  
Ah. She was making for the forest.  
  
Not good.  
  
  
  
Christi 3:37 P.M.  
  
I am Crusava-Inima-Enrouth. I am not human, as you might of guessed. I am an Andalite aristh . . . a cadet to put it in human terms.  
  
And I was not at all happy.  
  
Humans are the most . . . unique . . . species I have ever encountered. Just two legs? Only two eyes? And no fur at all? What had gone wrong during evolution on this planet? But it was necessary that I aqquire a few select humans and combine them all in one morph.  
  
My own human morph.  
  
Ugh.  
  
I was, at the moment, in a human establishment called a school. There is no school on the home world, there is only the academy.  
  
Humans have the strangest ideas on what must be learned. Some of them make perfect sense, math, for example, and science. But others such as reading make me want to demorph and use my tail blade. That might teach evolution to hurry up.  
  
I had gotten extremely poor grades in this class, thus, the teacher had decided to take action. I was to report to this classroom everyday after school hours and work on the daily assignment.  
  
And it was not at all fun.  
  
Question number thirteen, I thought to my self, in your own words describe and evaluate the relationship between Carla and Judy and then their connection with Harry.  
  
Harry?  
  
Humans, I thought miserably, why is this important!?  
  
I can't believe I have to deal with this human nonsense! I thought to myself for the hundredth time.  
  
I didn't even realize I had said it until the very suprised human male behind me said, as clear as a force field, "Andalite?"  
  
I spun around and looked him square in the eye. "Did I . . ." I started, and it was then that I realized, Jake was not Jake. " Yeerk filth" I spat, and then I ran for all I was worth.  
  
I didn't even notice the door was closed until I slammed in to it.  
  
It takes more than that to stop me.  
  
I didn't pause when I heard, rather than saw, Jake's chair clatter to the floor, and his pounding feet behind me.  
  
I didn't stop when I collided with Mr. Chapman, my assistant principal. Or even when the cup of brown liquid in his hand rose and stained the whole front of his artificial skin, and landed with a tinkling sound as the cup split in to a million pieces.  
  
I did stop when I reached the privacy of the forest, because it was there that the Yeerk in Jake caught up to me.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Did you like it? Did you hate it? Can I improve on something? Any ideas for a new title?  
  
I want at least 10 reviews if I'm to continue this, honestly, how long will it take you to make up a name, type good or bad, and press submit?  
  
Please?????? For me? I'd really appreciate it. : - )


	2. Suspicion and Jake

Kristi 3:42 P.M  
  
At first I was too dazed to demorph. I had taken a blow to the head. If it had been thrown at full power, I would be unconscious.  
  
It was almost as though he had missed.  
  
I focused. Focused on what? It was a second before my vision cleared enough to realize I was staring at Jake. A Yeerk who would probobly be promoted to Visser Four for the capture of a morph capable host.  
  
Me.  
  
Speaking of capture, I was still concious. He was a fool if he thought he could bring me to the Visser without difficulty if I was concious.  
  
This is it, I thought, the Yeerks will now have their second Andalite host. Then it hit me, he did not have his dracon beam.  
  
He stared at me, waiting.  
  
I stared back at him, vision getting clearer and clearer. What was he waiting for? Me to get up? Did he expect me to surrender? The fool.  
  
He had waited too long.  
  
My head had cleared.  
  
And as I looked at him I began to change.  
  
Blue fur began to spread over my body. My lips melded as my fur covered it. My legs thinned and my feet began to harden. My blessed stalk eyes begat to sprout from my still mostly human head.  
  
My tail blade began to appear.  
  
At first I thought I was still disorientated, Jake seemed to be growing blue fur too. But as the last shreds of my human morph disappeared, I knew it was no trick.  
  
Jake was demorphing too.  
  
Jake 3:47 P.M  
  
It was all Marco's idea. He had proposed that we all have Andalite morphs.  
  
Just in case.  
  
So we had done what Ax had to get his human morph, except the reverse. We had all acquired Ax, Mertil, and Gafinilan. Too bad he hadn't thought of it when Estrid and the other Andalites of the Ralek's River landed. Even though we had acquired the same Andalites, each morph was slightly different.  
  
I think I might give Marco the part of my CD collection he has been begging for now.  
  
That morph saved my life.  
  
Kristi 3:48 P.M.  
  
My tail blade stopped in mid swipe. He was an Andalite too! As I stared at his face, I realized it looked familar . . . Could it be Gafinilan?  
  
What is you name? 'Jake' asked.  
  
I am Crusava-Inima-Enrouth, and you? I asked.  
  
I . . . I do not have permission to disclose my name. He said quickly.  
  
On orders from your prince? I pressed.  
  
He shifted. Yes The voice was uneasy, suspicious.  
  
Where do you live, I had no idea another Andalite was even in this galaxy! She paused. That is of course . . . excluding . . . Visser Three.  
  
Visser Three. The only Andalite-Controller in existence. He used to be War- Prince Alloran. Untill the doomed mission to the Taxxon home world. There he had been infested by Esplin 9466. And it was there that the Yeerk made Alloran tell all our secrets, all our battle plans, all of our new wepons technology, and my secret. My secret he had sworn to tell no one.  
  
Jake 3:55 P.M  
  
I live in the forest . . . in a scoop. I said, hoping the delayed answer would be accepted by this strange new Andalite.  
  
Ah. Of course. She laughed. Too cheerfully.  
  
Way too cheerfully.  
  
Have you ever had to tell a secret to someone that might tell the world? This is nothing compared to that. If she was a controller . . .  
  
Have you heard anything of the I paused. Andalite Bandits? I asked cautiosally. Better safe than sorry. Then I corrected myself. Better safe than sorry with a Yeerk in your head. If she was a controller we might already be dead meat.  
  
But another part of me argued. If she were a controller why would she reveal herself to one human in detention?  
  
I have intercepted Yeerk transmissions, I understand that these Andalites are . . . interfereing with their operations.  
  
Maybe she knows who I am.  
  
She does not.  
  
Does too.  
  
Does not.  
  
Does too.  
  
Your arguing with yourself, did you know that?  
  
Are you suggesting that you are part of the Andalite Bandits?   
  
Maybe. Even if she's innocent, years of war have taught me to be careful.  
  
No matter what.  
  
Crusava 4:00 P.M.  
  
Do you believe I am a Yeerk? I said, hardly believing my mind.  
  
He suspected me!  
  
Anything is possible. He whispered. Assuming can have deadly concequences.  
  
True. I agreed.  
  
This conversation was not turning out as I would have hoped.  
  
If you are an Andalite Bandit then will you let me help you? I asked.  
  
Of course! We welcome all the help we can get! Good. But you understand that we will have to hold you for three days, just to be safe. He paused. I was a Controller once, and if my friends had not been suspicious . . . He let it hang. I knew what would have happened.  
  
I understand. I muttered.  
  
Cassie 4:00 P.M.  
  
"Where is Jake?" I asked Rachel. He was fifteen minuts late.  
  
"I don't know, maybe the teacher kept him later than usual."  
  
"You don't think . . ." I started.  
  
"Of course not" Racheal said before I could even finish my sentance.  
  
"I hope not." I did hope not. If anything ever happened to him, Earth would be lost.  
  
I began to feed a raccoon it's medicine. It had been attacked by a deer hunter who had been illegally hunting. Then I turned to a squirrel that had been ran over by a car and reset it's cast. It would never walk again. Too many muscles and tendons had been torn.  
  
SNAP.  
  
I spun around. There stood Jake in his Andalite morph, and an Andalite I had never seen before.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
I'm sorry if there are any spelling errors. I typed this on a different computer that has a very bad program.  
  
Did you like it? Did you hate it? Can I improve on something? Any ideas for a new title?  
  
Seriously, I need 10 reviews. Thank you so much Early! I really really really really really really appreciate it.  
  
Here comes my favorite word . . . . . REVIEW!!!!  
  
  
  
At least one word.  
  
  
  
Please? 


	3. The SwiftTail and Running

The Andalite  
  
Aboard the Tail Swift  
  
My name is Saret-Derange-Fardoth.  
  
War Prince Saret-Derange-Fardoth.  
  
The bored captain of the deep space patroller; the Tail Swift. Nothing much happens a trillion light years away from the home world. That was, until today.  
  
Captain! We have an urgent message from deep space sector: 7244. The First Officer stated.  
  
And who is sending this urgent message, First Officer Monglay? I questioned. Some young idiots on the home world think its great fun to send a phony message to deep space ships. Ha ha, very funny.  
  
Sender's identity confirmed. It seems to be coming from an older ship called the Ralek's River.   
  
Oh really? What is the name of the sender? I questioned.  
  
He remained silent.  
  
Well, what is it! I said, beginning to feel frustrated. The other day I had learned that through a terrible accident, everyone on the Ralek's River had died. It must be some aristh that had gotten bored. Or a Yeerk that had some how learned about the Ralek's River.  
  
The name is Estrid-Corill-Darath. A female.   
  
A female! I cried. What is a female doing on a supposedly DEAD ship?   
  
I . . . I'm not sure. He mumbled. Perhaps if I -   
  
Never mind. I said. No use getting in a discussion with an inexperienced fool. I will speak with her myself.   
  
Yes Captain.   
  
On screen.   
  
A female Andalite's face appeared on the blank wall in front of me. A determined face. Not a face that suited a female. Especially a female that was not very bright if the only story she could come up with was that she was on the Ralek's river.  
  
Females. When will they learn to mind their own business?  
  
Hello Captain Saret. I have news that you just might want to hear.   
  
Estrid: Ralek's River  
  
Hello Captain Saret. I have news that you just might want to hear. I said. Trying to sound as though I had all the power. But in reality, even my stalk eyes were trembling. I had never spoken face to face with a War Prince before. It is an unnerving experience.  
  
That is an understatement. It is a terrifying experience.  
  
But I have had practice at hiding my emotions.  
  
Is that so? What ship are you really calling from?   
  
You think this is a prank? Well it's not. The Yeerks are further along in their infiltration on Earth than we could even imagine! The only thing saving your ungrateful tail is six Andalite Bandits! I didn't think it was a good idea to say that they were really human. That could have terrible consequences. My speech already had a low success rate. I didn't want the odds any lower.  
  
Andalite Bandits! What makes you think you have any idea on what is going on on Earth! He roared.  
  
I have been to Earth on a mission that is classified. I have spoken with these Andalites, and although they have destroyed the Kandrona, killed hundreds of controllers, and foiled countless plans, there are only six.   
  
Ajaht, the highest scoring exhibition tail fighter on Andalite home world, was my brother. He had taught me to be strong even when my hearts were as loud as a primitive war drum. That is a very useful talent.  
  
And how can I be sure you are telling the truth? , He pressed.  
  
Look at my mission log. I stated bluntly. A mission log had roughly a million codes. It was unhackable. To normal Andalites, of course. I was not normal, I was a genius. But even so, there was no need to hack into the log. I had really been to Earth. He kept one stalk eye on my as he searched through the records. And when his main eyes finally made contact with mine, there was new respect.  
  
This . . . this is incredulous. You have been to Earth and back, and your a female! Then he whispered privately to me. I doubt my First Officer could even make it halfway there.   
  
Yes well . . . my point is . . . I was still nervous. He was a War Prince! My point is, you should go to Earth, and win this war. It had not come out like I had wanted.  
  
It will take three months to get to Earth, from our coordinates! He cried. Good. He was accepting it.  
  
No, zero space has undergone a hypershift. Not even our latest components have detected it. Yet.   
  
And you have?   
  
I have developed some . . . technology of my own.   
  
First Officer? Change of plans. Set our destination cordialities to sector 7244.   
  
If I was in human morph I would have cheered. It had worked! Thank you Ajaht. I prayed silently.  
  
Earth would receive backup.  
  
Crusava: Earth  
  
Three days after my incident with Jake, I was set free with more apologies than a War Prince gets when an Aristh accidentally insults him.  
  
I had learned that they were not Andalites at all, but all the trouble had been caused by four morph capable humans, one Andalite, and his shorm; Tobias.  
  
There was to be a mission the next day. Today wouldn't work because they had to go to school. Sometimes I don't understand human culture. Aximilli agreed, although I understood it a lot better than he did.  
  
He had been overjoyed to be near another Andalite. I had been able to tell him much about the home world. He had absorbed every last drop.  
  
It was night, 9:01 P.M. to be exact. And Aximilli and I had begun to walk to his scoop, where I would now be living. We took our places, side by side. Over the past few hours I had gotten to know Aximilli better that some of my friends from the academy.  
  
A pang of home sickness shot through me. It had been three years since I had last been to the academy. Three years since I had last saw my best friend Taycoli. Three years since I had last seen my parents. . .  
  
I shuddered. I could not let my feelings get in the way of my actions.  
  
Even so, I went to sleep thinking about Aximilli.  
  
Next Morning: Ax  
  
There was to be a mission today. Though it was going to happen only because of rumors, we were supposed to get more information from Erek in one hour and twenty four minutes. That was when the meeting would begin.  
  
But right now I was running with Crusava. She looked slightly like the female that had distracted me during the time we were supposed to be learning about Sario Rips.  
  
Except she was prettier. Much prettier.  
  
I ran with her for an hour, and in the last few minutes our tails began to intertwine. . .  
  
The Barn: Tobias  
  
Ax will be here in five . . . four . . . three . . . two . . . one.   
  
As I said one Ax came through the door with Crusava at his heels. Cassie's parents were gone. Some famous veterinarian guy was coming to The Gardens and they had to make everything perfect.  
  
Oh, and here's Erek.   
  
At first I had not recognized him; his hologram had been one of nothingness.  
  
But little can beat a hawk's eye. Especially mine, since I knew what to look for.  
  
"I have bad news. " He announced as his hologram flickered off revealing his true holographic self.  
  
"Very bad news."  
  
  
  
Hello, this is longer then usual, and so will the next one. Fyi.  
  
Did you like it? Did you hate it? Can I improve on something? Do you have any ideas for a new title? Can I have some Constructive criticism? If you want, of course.  
  
Reviews really really motivate me.  
  
If you want more, REVIEW! Thank you for the reviews I have so far. If I hadn't of gotten those this would not be written. 


	4. Erek and the Yeerk pool

The Andalite  
  
Marco: Cassie's Barn  
  
"Bad news?" Jake asked.  
  
"Better get it over with." I said, silently praying it wouldn't have anything to do with my mother. She was Visser One. One of our worst enemies. My mother had been a Yeerk for as long as I can remember. She was the one that had kissed me goodnight, the one that had laughed at my constant jokes, the one that had been screaming inside her own head the whole time because she was a slave.  
  
A slave to the Yeerks.  
  
"The Yeerks have developed a new anti-morphing ray. A new AMR. This one was tested on Alloran. Visser Three was willing to sacrifice the only Andalite host body so he could capture some of you."  
  
He is dead! Ax cried. A mixture of triumph and pity. Not knowing which emotion he should convey.  
  
"Alloran? No. Visser Three was willing to sacrifice him, but the ray didn't kill him, thank goodness."  
  
Erek was an android. A robot programmed to be a hard-core pacifist. It had its pros and cons. It was nice knowing that even though he had the power to reduce you to a few atoms, he couldn't. But he wouldn't help us fight the Yeerks either. We reprogrammed him once, but he had been peaceful so long, he couldn't stand all the violence. The only help he could offer now was priceless information, and his very advanced force field and hologram generators.  
  
"I guess that is good, if he is ever freed." Cassie said that.  
  
Typical.  
  
"Yeah, but that means that when we get there, sooner or later, we'll have to face him, and his bottomless grab bag of alien morphs." I said.  
  
"Jeez Marco, look on the bright side." Rachel, of course.  
  
"And YOU do, Xena? I happen to be the most bright side looking person here. Except when I am complaining, thinking about the Yeerk pool, and when we are doing something absolutely INSANE!"  
  
"Which is all day, every day, Marco." Rachel laughed.  
  
"Maybe, but still." I argued.  
  
"Ummmm, guys?" Erek said, sounding confused.  
  
"Thank you for telling us yet another way to get ourselves killed." I joked. "We appreciate it."  
  
"There's more. This new AMR also knocks the victim unconscious" Erek said, like he'd been delaying the moment he had to tell us. I don't know, maybe he had.  
  
Silence.  
  
Then a collective gasp.  
  
"You mean -" Cassie began.  
  
"If this thing hits one of us, we are history." Jake interrupted.  
  
It's like, the perfect weapon. Tobias said.  
  
"It requires tremendous amounts of energy, though . . ." He added hopefully.  
  
I began to think. If we were forced to demorph, we might as well kiss Earth goodbye. The Yeerks thought we were all Andalites. We had no desire to change that fact.  
  
Then it clicked, if they thought we were all Andalites, they wouldn't try to shoot one to see if it would demorph. Never in their wildest dreams would they think an 'inferior' human would be morph capable.  
  
"Hey guys, I got it." I blurted.  
  
"Well?" Rachel asked impatiently.  
  
I gave her a look. You know the one. "So we go in as Andalite. I mean it's not like they would shoot Ax, thinking HE would demorph. "  
  
We all looked at Ax.  
  
I suppose that is correct. Most Andalites put Serrow's Kindness above all other laws.   
  
"Anyway, we can vary our morphs even more, now that we found Crusava." Then I added. "Everyone bow to me, I am a genius called Marco the Magnificent!"  
  
Rachel fell to the ground laughing.  
  
"How dare you mock me!" I thundered  
  
She was now laughing so hard her face was beginning to turn blue.  
  
."Shut . . . up . . . Marco." She gasped in between fits of laughter.  
  
"Yes, my warrior princess." I said grandly with a dramatic bow.  
  
That only made Rachel laugh harder.  
  
Sheesh Rach, will you ever calm down? Tobias said.  
  
Rachel's face began to turn back to its normal color as she nodded.  
  
Wow. I had actually gotten Xena. There's a first for everything I guess.  
  
I just hope there won't be a first time for me being a controller.  
  
"Okay guys, here's the plan. We morph bird, and fly to the mall. There, we go to The Gap and morph FLY. Not cockroach."  
  
Everyone agreed. We did not want to become some Taxxon's dessert.  
  
Again.  
  
"Okay. Then we fly in behind some unobservant controller and make our way to some unused room to demorph. Then we all go Andalite and hopefully destroy this new weapon."  
  
He made it sound so smooth. If only I had known what disaster would happen.  
  
Crusava: Cassie's Barn  
  
I am sorry. But I do not have an avian morph yet. I said, wondering if they would leave me behind.  
  
After all, I was new.  
  
"Oh." Cassie said. "What do you want; we have a bald eagle, a red tailed hawk, and a horned owl."  
  
I will take the owl because I have heard they have excellent night vision. Is that true?   
  
"Yep, okay all you have to do is put your hand -"  
  
I am an Andalite. We invented morphing technology.   
  
"Oh . . . sorry." She sounded embarrassed.  
  
I put my hand on the owl and felt it relax as I felt its DNA flow into my blood stream. Felt it go limp as I absorbed its power.  
  
I took my hand away, and watched as the owl seemed to wake up from its acquiring trance.  
  
"Alright boys, girls, and resident aliens, let's-" Marco began.  
  
"That's MY line Marco! Okay . . . let's do it!" Rachel yelled.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
This is so insane; I mean what has happened to our lives? Marco asked.  
  
I think it was a rhetorical question. I was not sure. I decided not to answer.  
  
We were flying thousands of feet above the city. We soared through the clouds and rode the thermals, warm updrafts of air, up higher and higher.  
  
Heading straight for the Yeerk pool.  
  
As soon as the mall was in sight we began to descend.  
  
Wowwwwwww. I yelled as I sped to the earth. I guess I have spent too much time in my human morph. I was going faster than an Andalite does at full gallop! In midair!  
  
THAT is pretty fast.  
  
Will we go to the 'bon? Aximilli asked. He had finally been convinced to call it that.  
  
Maybe tomorrow, Ax-man. Tobias answered.  
  
That is, if we even live to see tomorrow! This is so insane! Marco said that, of course.  
  
Almost there guys. That came from the Peregrine falcon: Jake.  
  
Oh boy. Marco muttered.  
  
We all landed on the mall roof at three minute intervals. We did not want to attract attention.  
  
Especially Yeerk attention.  
  
Now we were in the mall and slowly heading toward The Gap. A human store where they purchase artificial clothes.  
  
Ax obviously was not used to his human morph. He was at the brink of uncontrollable. Though I guess I was the same way the first few months.  
  
By the time we reached The Gap, Aximilli had eaten two discarded pizzas, three cigarette buts, and seventeen nacho chips from one poor human's paper plate.  
  
Sigh.  
  
When will he learn to take control of his morph?  
  
"Is everyone ready?" Jake asked.  
  
We all nodded. One of my favorite human habits.  
  
We were all crammed in the last changing room.  
  
It was the entrance to the Yeerk pool. Years ago, when the Animorphs had used this entrance it was Jake's clothing that had been sacrificed. This time, it was Rachel's. She had insisted saying "I have more clothes than I need."  
  
"Of course you do, you practically LIVE at the mall." Marco again.  
  
Rachel had ignored him.  
  
We had all begun to morph to fly. Everyone except Rachel, me and Aximilli. We had to demorph first, and Rachel had left to put our clothes in a locker.  
  
My tail began to sprout as my front hooves came out of my chest. Blue fur covered my body.  
  
For a moment I looked like a human Chia pet.  
  
As the last shreds of human disappeared, I began my morph to fly.  
  
It was a useful morph. Excellent for spying and hiding. My favorite insect morph.  
  
Rachel had returned and had joined our morphing party.  
  
"You guys look like runaways from that movie, The Fly? I don't remember the name."  
  
I think she was referring to us.  
  
I did not want to know what we looked like.  
  
I think I hear someone! Tobias whispered.  
  
He was right.  
  
Moments later a human, no doubt a controller had opened the door and had walked up to the mirror. "Retcet four double six, host; Tom Berenson, code; redemption and alignment." The mirror slid into the wall with a tiny beep. He hurried in, and did not notice the seven flies following him.  
  
We were in.  
  
We're at the point of no return. Jake whispered.  
  
Where would the weapon be? Cassie asked.  
  
We stopped dead.  
  
Anyone? Marco asked.  
  
We had finally found the hole in our plan. The tiny detail we had over looked.  
  
We could all morph to human and look for it. Jake suggested. Agreed? He asked.  
  
Good idea. Tobias said.  
  
A fly's vision is better than one might think. Soon we had located an empty storage room and demorphed. Leaving Ax, Tobias, and I to morph to human.  
  
As soon as the changes were complete we causally left the room to search for the AMR.  
  
It was not a difficult find. A large platform had been built between the two piers, and on it a weapon that had to be the AMR.  
  
The place was as a human would say, crawling with controllers. Marco had noticed the same thing.  
  
"Maybe we should do this as humans." He whispered.  
  
"Shhhhhh." Said Jake, but he nodded to show he agreed.  
  
"Tobias? Stand back; keep an eye on us, if it hits you, you'll go to hawk. If it hits us or Ax and Crusava they'll either demorph or we'll morph to Andalite. Okay?" Jake asked.  
  
"Okay." He whispered, and then melted into the crowds.  
  
We began to approach the platform, no one stopped us.  
  
As Jake reached out to touch the cannon, a deafening alarm began to sound.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Bwahahahahaha, I am so evil.  
  
Tell me what you think! I now have ten reviews, but I've been kidnapped and they want fifteen reviews before I'm set free to write the next chapter. Anyway . . . which chapter is your favorite?  
  
Did you like it? Did you hate it? Can I improve on something? Any ideas for a new title?  
  
REVIEW! : - )  
  
Please? 


	5. AMR and the Rife

The Andalite  
  
The SwiftTail; War Prince Saret-Derange-Fardoth.  
  
We were in orbit around the planet Earth, scanning for these 'Andalite Bandits.'  
  
I was now regretting my decision, as the idea became less and less plausible. On top of that, our energy levels were dangerously low.  
  
And it was not easy to hide from Yeerk scanners.  
  
Life support would only continue for another four days. We would either find the Andalites within that time, or recharge in zero space. I preferred the first option.  
  
How is the hunt going, Rasten? I asked the technical officer. He was in charge of the search.  
  
It's like finding Herat during the time of war. He said.  
  
We both shared a laugh. Herat was the head of the war counsel, during wartime he was well hidden for fear of assassination. Also jokes were a rarity on the SwiftTail. Humor was not a common trait.  
  
Wait, we are picking up a signal. Undeniable Andalite. Rasten said quickly.  
  
Is it Visser Three? I asked.  
  
I'm not sure; we'll run a DNA scan to see if it's not . . .   
  
Alloran was taken in the old days, before DNA scanning was perfected. His would show up as unidentified. If he had been taken just a year later . . . No, it was foolish to dwell on dreams. He was taken before, and nothing he would do could change that.  
  
DNA scan completed. The flat computer voice said.  
  
There are three Andalites readings are as follows; Rasten said, hardly believing it. One; Aximilli-Esgarouth-Isthil. Rank: Aristh. Age: 14. Two; Crusava- Inima-Enrouth. Rank: No rank. Age: 15. Three; unidentified. Rank: unidentified. Age: unidentified.   
  
Utter silence.  
  
You mean they're just kids! I exploded.  
  
She had lied.  
  
Jake: The Yeerk Pool  
  
I reached out.  
  
Extended my hand to touch the weapon that could ruin our lives. Our lives and the lives of six billion others.  
  
As my fingers touched the cool metal, a piercing alarm began to shriek.  
  
"It's a trap!" I yelled.  
  
Too late.  
  
SCREET SCREET SCREET SCREET!  
  
My ears were throbbing.  
  
The controllers began to back away leaving us in the space.  
  
A very obvious space.  
  
One human did not back up fearfully, and as I watched him, he began to change. Blue fur covered his body. An extra set of legs began to appear. A tail began to grow.  
  
It was Visser Three. We did not attack, we couldn't attack. A Hork-bajir had suddenly manned the AMR. A Blue-banded Hork-bajir.  
  
An unbeaten Hork-Bajir.  
  
We all glared at the Visser. A Yeerk that held Earth in his fist. A Yeerk that would kill us without hesitation. But he did not want to kill us. He wanted to use us.  
  
Ah. The Andalites, did you come to see my new weapon?   
  
We stayed silent.  
  
You do not want to talk to me? Hmmmmmm. Maybe THIS will change your mind. He signaled to the Hork-bajir that aimed the weapon to us. That one, I think. He said.  
  
Pointing straight at Ax.  
  
The Hork-bajir aimed, fired!  
  
The beam hit Ax, who fell to the floor, convulsing.  
  
Stalk eyes began to sprout. More fingers began to appear.  
  
Ax was demorphing.  
  
Noooooooo! It was Crusava.  
  
You don't LIKE it? Visser Three sneered.  
  
Everyone to Andalite, before he makes you. Tobias cried.  
  
I didn't hesitate. My arms began to weaken. With my newly formed stalk eyes I peered at Ax.  
  
He was out cold.  
  
My scythe-like blade appeared, and then the rest of the tail followed. I looked around. The others were changing too. Cassie was almost done; she was the fastest morpher of the group. The killer with a conscience. My unofficial girl friend.  
  
The Hork-bajir war aiming . . .  
  
Nooooo! I cried. I charged, my tail flying like a live wire. I was an Andalite after all.  
  
"Galfrache enf-" Were the Hork-bajir's last words.  
  
YOU FOOLS! The Visser screamed as he grabbed his Dracon beam. I grabbed the AMR, aimed, and fired.  
  
Just as the Visser shot at me.  
  
BOOM!  
  
Instant explosion.  
  
I blinked, and suddenly I wasn't at the Yeerk Pool anymore.  
  
I was . . . where was I?  
  
Nothing seemed right. The sky was strange. The grass . . . different.  
  
I glanced at Crusava; she looked like she had seen a ghost.  
  
What's wrong? I asked her.  
  
She stared at me. We . . . I . . . I am home.   
  
Wha - no way!   
  
It was a Sario Rip. She said, fascinated.  
  
Yeah, we know, Ax told us about them.   
  
Speaking of Ax. . . Rachel said, gesturing toward him.  
  
He had begun to awaken. His tail was twitching. Suddenly he sprang up. Looked around and frowned an Andalite frown.  
  
Where . . . are we? He asked.  
  
We, are on the Andalite home world, Ax-man. Said Tobias.  
  
It . . . was it a Sario rip? He asked, confused.  
  
I guess. Marco muttered.  
  
Uhhhhhh, Ax? I asked.  
  
What is it? He questioned.  
  
We have company.   
  
He glanced over to where I was pointing, and turned sky blue.  
  
There was a twenty foot tall monster coming toward us. An Andalite looked like a tiny action figure compared to it.  
  
And it did not look nice.  
  
A . . . they're extinct! We killed them all two hundred years ago! He sounded scared.  
  
What exactly is it? I wondered.  
  
A Rife. No Andalite stands a chance! RUN   
  
We turned to run, but now the Rife was so close I could reach out and touch it.  
  
It raised one of its huge arms to kill us all . . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Hi! This was typed with the bad program, so don't mind spelling errors.  
  
Did you like it? Did you hate it? Can I improve on something? Any ideas for a new title?  
  
Twenty five is the goal now. I don't care if you repeat reviews I guess . . .  
  
Speaking of reviews . . . Blue Dragon reviewed MY story!!!!! She is a very very very very good author. I am a BIG fan. Ya hear that Dragon? You have a fan club!  
  
Anyone else like her?  
  
REVIEW! : - ) 


	6. The Andalite Home World and WHO?

The Andalite  
  
  
  
The SwiftTail; War Prince Saret-Derange-Fardoth.  
  
Wait - there are more! Rasten cried.  
  
Oh. So maybe they weren't kids after all. How can two children destroy the Kandrona anyway?  
  
Display new readings. I ordered the computer.  
  
Displaying. The emotionless computer said.  
  
Rasten read them aloud, Two more Andalites, both adults. One: Garinilan- Estrif-Valad. Rank: KIA. Age: 42. Two: Mertil-Iscar-Elmand. Rank: KIA. Age: 41.   
  
Is that all, have you swept the entire planet? I asked.  
  
I am quite sure that is all, but others may be in morph . . . He added.  
  
I want a planet-wide scan every fifteen minutes. Understood? I ordered.  
  
Yes captain. Rasten muttered.  
  
Crusava: Andalite Home World.  
  
My feet flew like they were on fire. Wait, what was a Rife's weakness?  
  
Of course! Their intelligence!  
  
Split up! I yelled.  
  
We fanned out and galloped toward the oncoming trees. That ought to confuse him.  
  
The trees were now dead ahead.  
  
I dodged.  
  
Left. Right.  
  
Whoops, at least that was a small tree.  
  
The trees were getting thinner, I saw light up ahead . . .  
  
I turned one stalk eye back, the Rife was slowed down by the trees, but when we reached the clearing we would be, as a human would put it, toast.  
  
Just a few more feet and we would be in an open plain. . .  
  
I emerged into the dazzling sunlight and saw the most amazing thing.  
  
There were three Andalites there. But these Andalites were smaller than average. Had larger tail blades. Had fur that was streaked with dirt and was covered with lice. Looked like they were underfed.  
  
Just like Andalites from thousands of years ago.  
  
Wait, one was different, this one had sleek fur, and a healthy body. And some type of shredder in a sash around his waist.  
  
But I would puzzle it later, but right now I had to warn them.  
  
Run! I shouted.  
  
Wow, I sure was yelling a lot today.  
  
The two dirty Andalites stared at me, scared out of there wits.  
  
But the clean one took off running in the same direction as us, not questioning how I had warned him.  
  
I looked back with both stalk eyes, the Rife had emerged from the trees and had killed one of the unlucky Andalites. The strange Andalite took out his shredder, aimed, fired, and the Rife was just a pile of ash.  
  
We stopped, and stared.  
  
Jake: Andalite Home World.  
  
I didn't understand. Why were the Andalites so dirty? Why was there a 'Rife' when they were supposedly extinct?  
  
Unless . . . we were in the past.  
  
Well duh.  
  
Isn't that what Sario Rips do, Jake?  
  
Crusava began to speak. Did you go through a Sario Rip too? She asked the Andalite with the shredder.  
  
The Andalite looked at her, and said nothing.  
  
Well? She said, stomping her front left foot.  
  
The Andalite lifted something out of his sash and began to fiddle with it, what was up with him?  
  
The Andalite With The Shredder: Andalite Home World.  
  
I am Toomin.  
  
That is my chosen name, each Ketran chooses a name that sounds nice to them. Or used to. I am all that is left.  
  
I also have a game name, and that is Ellimist. I had come to this planet to get away from my troubles . . . my situations with Crayak. And I found comfort among the Andalites. The Andalites are a primitive race, but these particular Andalites were different. I could understand them somehow. Perhaps their 'thought speech' is universal.  
  
Put I needed to be able to talk with them too.  
  
I took out the only communicator with my ship from my sash, and changed a few things so that my new body was capable of 'thought speaking' too.  
  
I decided to test it. My name is Toomin. I said, now amazed at my new capability.  
  
What is your FULL name? She asked it although it were obvious.  
  
My name is Toomin, I repeated. But my game name is Elimist. I added.  
  
There was a very long silence, then -  
  
THE Elimist! One cried.  
  
Another said, Holy crap, you CAN'T be the Elimist.   
  
Remember guys, this is the past. The Elimist WE know doesn't exist yet. Another one said.  
  
What? I asked, confused. The past, future? What did they know about that?  
  
Seemingly, in answer, five of them began to change.  
  
Their fur was sucked into their bodies as their tail began to shrivel up and disappear. THeir hoofs lengthened, and their back legs were sucked into their bodies with a loud SHLOOP, leaving them wobbling dangerously. Their skin became tan and a hole appeared underneath a newly formed buldge coming out right beneath their eyes.  
  
"We are humans" A short 'human', with very dark skin said calmly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
This one was a little shorter than normal . . . sorry.  
  
Next one wil be up . . . ummmm . . . by Sunday. Probobly Saturday, I dunno. Not much of a cliffhanger, don't flame me. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Can I improve on something? Any ideas for a new title? REVIEW! : - )  
  
Please? 


	7. Chapter Seven

The Andalite  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Marco: The Andalite Home World.  
  
No way. No possible way.  
  
The Elimist! It had to be a coincidence, just had to be. I was demorphed now, ready to knock the guy senseless with questions ( I bet that's how you feel, Grandma. Ready to knock me senseless with questions because you are reading this story which you don't understand . . .)  
  
"We are humans." Cassie whispered.  
  
The 'Elimist' thought for a moment. That species does not exist. He said, frowning an Andalite frown.  
  
"Maybe not now, maybe not for a couple million years, but believe me, we exist." I said.  
  
Then how are you here?" He asked. Jeez, when will the Elimist be all knowing?  
  
"A Sario Rip." I said.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Crap. I'm stuck, I know what I want to write, but when I do it turns out even worse than this!  
  
I'm kinda makin' it up as I go along, I have the begining and the end planned out, but I sorta make up the middle.  
  
Uhhhhh, any suggestions?  
  
Jeez, my note is longer than my story!  
  
Oh well, I have all day to write tommorrow . . .  
  
BTW, that Grandma note was because my Grandma found this story and is reading it so, Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Grandma!!!!!!!! That was an . . . interesting . . . review.  
  
Anyway, I might start putting more effort into my other fic, r&r when it comes out, it's about Andalites in the stone age, you know, when they used bows and arrows, that sorta thing. Review this one if you want me to get past this stupid writers block. Would it be too cheesy if they wake up and it was all a dream so I could get to my planned ending?? Nah, I don't think I'll do that . . .  
  
Sigh.  
  
Review. ( I never get tired of saying that. ) 


End file.
